


【辉一中心】我自黑暗中醒来

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※意识流。※第一人称视角。※剧情与原著有出入。
Relationships: Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji





	【辉一中心】我自黑暗中醒来

**Author's Note:**

> ※意识流。  
> ※第一人称视角。  
> ※剧情与原著有出入。

00.  
那是没有光的世界。眼睛无法睁开，或是睁开了也一无所获。每一次的胸膛起伏都牵扯起肺部锥心的刺痛，张口呼吸却令窒息感更甚。 我在哪里？发生了什么？为什么会这样？对于这些问题我一无所知。 我只知道我的脚下是一条相当安全的道路，它没有任何可能影响行走的沙石，亦不会泥泞满地导致步履维艰。唯一遗憾的不过是这趟旅途的终点尚未知晓。但这并不重要。 因为，正是那份迷惑，才能令我为答案而迈步。

01.  
我自黑暗中醒来。  
迷蒙的视线里首先捕捉到灰白的墙面，年岁太久远已有细微的裂痕趴伏在上。屋里的光线尚且昏暗，粗略地估算现在的时间后我决定睡个回笼觉，翻身后睡意却瞬间消散，并非半个肩膀悬在床边而让心脏颤了下，而是我记起了，今天是——  
伸展腿脚时不慎踢到床位的柜子，揉着火辣辣的痛楚我暗笑自己的大意。但我已经五年级了…只有一米三的床确实……把跟妈妈商量换床的事提上日程，我拉开衣柜换下身着的睡衣。  
厨房走向浴室的途中我留意到饭桌上被盖住的碗碟，旁边的茶杯还冒着腾腾热气。  
看来刚才听到的关门声不是梦境的回响啊……思索着的同时手扭动浴室的门把，将门完全推开我定睛平视镜中的虚像，轻轻一笑：  
“早安，辉一。”

下压帽檐，反手锁上家门。早饭的餐具都洗好晾在水槽边，电器也都全部关掉了，也没有漏带什么。  
那么，我要去找你了。  
我的，孪生弟弟。

即使知道地址，但在不询问任何人的情况下找寻也的确困难……  
攥紧手中的纸条，毛孔渗出的细汗融入笔墨中已模糊部分字迹，腮边也淌着温热的汗滴，但尽管如此我还是继续压低帽檐，让投下的阴影尽可能地掩盖面容。  
越来越接近…没记错刚刚的路牌确实写着再转几条街就到了。好奇和恐惧交织着，我硬是绷直嘴角的上扬好让旁人不易察觉心思，毕竟要是被和他熟悉的人发现了，恐怕会引起许多不必要的麻烦。  
就像一个人可以在光亮下成长，另一个只能蜷缩身体躲在黑暗的旮旯里苟且偷生一样。  
眼神一暗，我加快脚步跑上斜坡。黄昏了不能太晚回家，妈妈会担心的。

“源……家吗？”再三确认了门牌，我站在比自己家要大好几倍的屋前发怔。  
我的弟弟…就住在这里…  
突兀地响起开锁声，心脏猛地一跳，我连忙跑到拐角处，背脊紧贴石墙，凉意稍微抚平惊愕后我才怯怯探出头。  
这就是……我的弟弟。  
过于相似的面容，大相径庭的气质。却是孪生兄弟。  
任谁都不愿相信的，这样的事实。  
抿紧了唇线，我按捺住蓬勃而生的混乱，双眼继续关注那个瘦削的身影。  
他没有留意到这边，很好。牵着狗…是准备去散步吗？等等后面那个是……！  
不知名的男人和女人，是一对夫妻。也是……我弟弟的父母吗……  
看上去幸福美满的家庭，与我不相干的家庭、和幸福。  
都是他得到的。

贫穷的哥哥，和富裕的弟弟。  
为什么，为什么我和妈妈在这里熬着苦，他却能笑得那么开心，不需要忧虑那么多，凭什么他可以过得这么逍遥自在。  
握起的拳头砸在墙上，震落些许墙灰。房外传来妈妈不解的询问。“只是不小心把东西掉地上而已。”使声线显得像以往那样的平和，视线却愈发凝固起来。  
那就是源辉二，我的弟弟。

02.  
虽然眼前还是一片黑暗，但却感觉它变浓许多。编织得密密麻麻的看不见的网，贪婪地掠夺为数不多的氧气，呼吸变得困难，胸前的钝痛蚕食着神经。有种不祥的预兆。  
刹那间，身后响起尖锐的破空声，不明的气息钻进脑中企图挖掘出什么。  
头痛欲裂。  
许多片段争前恐后地抢占着一席之地，冷暖色调糅杂在一起险些迷乱双眼。  
这到底是……

03.  
已经过了多久了？  
早已脱去时间的概念，恍如身体本能一样挥舞剑刃，转瞬便是一个地方的生灵涂炭，内心却没有任何愧意。  
脑袋里混乱零散的画面，像是用好几副不相关的拼图随意拼凑出来敷衍渴望真相的自己。总是要记起什么，却又总是看不清什么。  
无所适从的狭隘感淹没全身，名为过去的空间已容不入现在到处寻找答案的自己。  
突兀地想起了不久前的事。和那几个不知天高地厚的人类小孩打了个照面，当时的自己一定是噙着不屑的笑，才刚获得人型斗士之魂竟敢与我正面交锋，也不知该……  
等等，我好像也是……  
神经深处有欲要喷薄而出的语句片段，而一笔浓重的墨色却把它掩盖得厚实，连接近都不被允许。  
只一失神，再度恢复意识时又置身于陌生的环境。我低头，自己正容纳在人类小孩的躯壳里。对哦……我本来也是人类。  
无视绛紫色的奇异烟雾，我径直前行，诡异的声响不断回荡在阴沉的空间：“你在怀疑什么？又在犹豫什么？”  
没有，什么都没有。  
别再说下去了，闭嘴。  
但也仅仅作为徘徊在脑海里的想法罢了，最终我还是一言不发。  
说太多。不如不说。  
疏疏的雾气缭绕周身，流动的透明体带着隐隐约约的压迫感，实在让人不快。皱眉左右环视，不远处有灰浊的迷雾翻腾，渐渐地塑造出人形。  
奶奶…？爸爸…？还有…辉二…？  
眸色一沉，内里凝结了飕飕寒意。已经不会再像初次那样傻乎乎地跑上去了，因为无论如何，结局都是一如既往的模样。  
统统化为浩渺的烟气，尽数消散于我眼前。

04.  
无法呼吸。  
缺氧带来的无力感迫使身体顺势向前倾倒，我伸直手臂试图往前抓住什么，然而却一无所获。绵长的道路远方有星星点点的白光。  
——那里是终点吗？  
……但是，我已经走不下去了。  
渐渐睁不开眼了，黑色的漩涡将我拖入它的中心与之回旋，而我毫无抵抗之力。  
我将，沉眠于黑暗中。

05.  
那是我的弟弟，源辉二。他正在那个逐渐崩塌的城堡里奋战，和那个曾经操控我手足相残的基路比兽。  
我很担心他。纵然我曾打定主意要杀了他。正如胸膛里曾有对他的汹涌澎湃的恨意，而此刻只剩心惊胆战的担忧。  
他在战斗。我在等候。  
我想要为他、为他们做些什么。即使仅我一人，我也一定要做。  
——是悲剧也没关系。  
那张昏睡的脸上落满疲惫的尘埃，我在心里暗暗下了决定。  
——想要伴你一起走下去。或者，让你得以走下去。

被困在黑白交错的魔方里，上下左右的数字围绕着我滴溜溜地转动。决定生死的骰子发出的声响其实并不那么好听。  
我并没有想象中那么渴望生存畏惧死亡，辉二已经答应过我再回到人类世界后会去看妈妈，而拓也他们的意志和能力我也是足够信任的。  
所以接下来……  
哗啦。  
身体深处发出玻璃破碎的疑似清脆，周遭的方块也不再游移。答案，定下了。  
我的斗士之魂慢慢从我身上剥落，残忍真实的疼痛向我展露它的獠牙，不堪重负的灵魂便渐渐溶解在丝丝锋芒之下。  
光如梦幻。  
——虽然时间很短暂，但依然感激数码世界，我才得以与大家相遇。  
——或许回到人类世界我们也……请一定要保护好我们的世界！  
——辉二，收下吧！暗之斗士之魂！  
——感谢数码世界，能遇见你们真的是太好了……  
“……辉一！！！”  
——曾在此与你相逢，如今却不得不说永别。

06.  
是谁在叫我？  
迷蒙中捕捉到似曾熟识的声线，意识开始挣脱那股吸力变得清醒起来。尽管指尖颤抖，尽管胸膛刺痛，依旧想要前进。  
——那里有人在叫我的名，一遍一遍的，不绝不休的。  
所以我…一定要到达。  
——那里，有光。

07.  
手术室的白灯明晃晃的，我的眼角难以控制地滑落泪水：“辉…二……”  
有人抱紧了我，也扯下了氧气充裕过分的罩子。胸口残存的尖锐刺痛不及盘踞在另一侧的雀跃：原本只是小小一块，然而四分五裂之后却能席卷全身，每一处的呼吸都如此地畅快。  
我回来了。他们也回来了。  
能够再次遇见，约定也没有破碎。  
以那时的心情，向未来展望。

08.  
我自黑暗中醒来。  
我在黑暗的海面漂浮，无数光粒折射着坠入瞳眸深处，照亮沉寂许久的生机。一如你清晰湛蓝的双眸，连黑暗都可以贯穿。  
我知道我会无可避免地再次落入黑暗，然而，我也清楚我将不再迷失自我。  
因为，有你予我光。  
我自黑暗中醒来。你携光明降临而下。温暖包围着我。

FIN.


End file.
